ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Heroes Forever: The Stone of Death
Plot In 1128 AD, Issac and brother Elijah were involved in a war when both of them were killed. With an unexpected force The Stone of Death landed on earth, brought the brothers back to life. With the Stone of Death, the brothers broke it into two pieces and hid it somewhere where no one could find as they both become immortal for 900 years. In the present day in 2028, Devin Gorden suffers a nightmare about Wolfman's daughter Kate murdering his parents Danny and Rebecca, which they both are alive and well. Devin also had a vision that Wolfman's daughter has returned after being missing and told Wolfman that she wants to help him kill his parents. Devin, his younger sister Brooke, their cousin Kurtis and his sister Erica, and their friends Kyle and Zayne are facing challenging ideas in their lives as they are close to graduating high school. Brooke and Zayne are both getting romantically involved, while Devin begins to fall for high school crush Tara Braxton. The news has reported that Wolfman's daughter Kate has been found and evil is on a lose once again. After looking on the news about the history of the Stone of Death, the heroes research it at the library that it can bring loved ones back from the dead as Zayne realizes that it could help bring his father Kirk back from the dead. As the heroes discover that it has been broken into three pieces and is hidden somewhere where no one will find it as it is most likely be hidden as one of the most dangerous place on the planet: Morphin the Power. Devin asks Tara to go on a date, which she gracefully agrees. Though, Devin is called into action by his teammates and forgot about his date with Tara. While heading home, Devin ran up to Kate kissing him when Tara discovered them kissing angrily told to not to speak to her ever again. Meanwhile, Devin, Brooke, Kurtis, Erica, Kyle and Zayne decided to start their journey to find the three missing pieces of the Stone of Death in Morphin the Power. While they are gone, Miss Mysterious and Spyman kidnapped Danny and imprisoned him. Later, the villains, alongside Kate kidnapped high school bullies Butch, Leonard, Rachel and Sarah as Mysterious uses her powers to put them under a evil spell as they join force with Kate to attack the Jane Hoop Elementary members. In Morphin the Power, they met with Cera, Issac and Elijah. As the three refused and ordered the heroes to go back, Erica told them that Wolfman has returned for no good so Cera decides to journey them to find the three missing pieces of the Stone of Death. As the heroes journeys all around Morphin the Power, they battle with skeleton monsters and found the first piece of the Stone of Death. They later journey through the woods and fight off with statue monsters. Brooke founded the second piece as Kyle found the third and final piece and destroyed all of the statue monsters. After defeating them, the heroes retrieved the pieces back together and travel back to Cincinnati. After the heroes travel back in Cincinnati, the attack has occurred as Erica and Kyle went to Wolfman's Base to rescue Danny from being kidnapped. Later, they later met up with their bullies and Kate and started a battle against them. Kate takes Devin to Wolfman's Base where he fights against her and Mysterious, which he struggles and Mysterious puts him under a evil spell. As Brooke, Kurtis, Erica and Kyle arrived at Wolfman's Base to find Devin, Kate orders Devin to attack the heroes as they told him to fight it. The vision effects of precious memories of his family and friends causes him to get off the evil spell back to normal. Mysterious uses her powers to transform Kate into a monster that attacks the city beginning a final battle against monster Kate. During a battle, Danny told the heroes since they had super powers, they could also develop Karate powers with their powers. As they used, they fight against the monster and defeated Kate. Zayne realizes since he is the sixth person of the team, he has the ability to gain control of becoming animals as part of his Karate power. After saving the world, Wolfman, Mysterious and Spyman escaped the police before they can get arrested. After reuniting with Tara, she admits that she had feelings for Devin, but fears that being responsible of his action on being a hero could affect the relationship between him and Tara, Devin hide his feelings and told her that they can just be friends. Later, at Kirk's grave, Zayne and his mother Melissa uses the Stone of Death that brings Kirk successfully to life. Later, Mysterious and Spyman broke in the Jane Hoop Elementary Base and stole the Stone of Death and used it to bring back Wolfman's sister Salma (Dr. Catwoman) back to life. With that, it successfully brought her back from the dead and told her brother that she is ready for revenge.